


Déesse

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [6]
Category: Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Goddesses, Worship, walkyries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une déesse des orages et une Walkyrie, quelles étincelles feront- elles ensemble ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déesse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Déesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New Mutants/Uncanny X-Men (80ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Mirage’ Dani Moonstar/’Storm’ Ororo Munroe  
>  **Genre :** un peu de _worship_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « prière » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ’11)  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité :** annuals/arc _Asgard_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ororo au début de sa vie adulte a été adulée comme une déesse par le peuple auprès duquel elle avait trouvé refuge et à qui elle accordait la grâce du meilleur temps possible. Là-bas personne ne la considérait comme une femme à épouser, même si certains peut-être en rêvaient… à leur corps défendant. Ils ne l’auraient pas touchée !

Ce statut, elle l’a retrouvé brièvement en devenant un moment dépositaire du Mjolnir de Thor. Elle a alors vu passer dans les yeux de Dani, Walkyrie honoraire, le même éclat qu’affichaient les jeunes filles du village suppliant après une pluie bienfaisante.


End file.
